Blutgetränktes Land
Blutgetränktes Land ist die 05. Folge der dritten Staffel und insgesamt die 34. Folge der Serie The 100. Charlie Craig schrieb das Drehbuch und Tim Scanlan führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 18.Februar 2016. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 10. August 2016 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. ''Clarke Griffins'''' Hoffnungen für den Frieden werden von einer neuen Bedrohung zunichte gemacht. Raven Reyes wird zur Zielscheibe während John Murphy einen gefährlichen Plan ausführt.'' Handlung Die Grounder haben wie versprochen für Gerechtigkeit gesorgt und sind auf dem Weg Nia auf ihrem letzten Weg zu begleiten. Auf dem Weg zum Begräbnis finden sie die 300 Grounder die von Pike, Bellamy und weiteren Sky People getötet wurden. Nur Indra wurde von Bellamy am Leben gelassen um eine Nachricht zu überbringen: Die Erde gehört jetzt den Sky People und sie sind nicht länger ein Teil des Bündnisses. Während Pike neue Pläne schmiedet und Bellamy immer mehr auf seine Seite zieht arbeitet dessen Schwester Octavia mit Kane zusammen. Kane schleust Octavia für Verhandlungen mit Lexa durch einen Geheimen Gang aus Arkadia heraus und versucht auf Bellamy einzureden. Raven hat noch immer mit ihrem Schmerzen zu kämpfen und gerät mit Abigail zusammen als diese sie von der Arbeit abzieht. A.L.I.E., Jaha und Otan haben es nach Arkadia geschafft und die Bewohner sind froh Thelonious wieder zu sehen. Otan schafft es allerdings nicht durch die Tore da er im Streit um den Metallrucksack erschossen wird. Murphy und Emori haben es ebenfalls an das Festland geschafft und überfallen ahnungslose Grounder um an ihre Vorräte zu kommen. Sie sind sich in der letzten Zeit auch näher gekommen und scheinen mittlerweile ein Paar geworden zu sein. Octavia trifft sich mit Lexa und Clarke und erzählt den beiden das nun Pike der neue Kanzler der Sky People ist und erfährt von Clarke das bereits eine Armee unterwegs ist und am nächsten Tag ankommen wird. Clarke will noch einmal mit Bellamy sprechen und Octavia möchte sie nach Arkadia bringen. Murphy und Emori haben in einer Höhle Lager bezogen und diskutieren darüber was sie als nächstes tun sollen. Emori will nach ihrem Bruder Otan suchen doch Murphy weigert sich zurück zu Jaha zu gehen. Pike veranlasst das alle Grounder in der Krankenstation weggebracht werden. Als sich Lincoln für sie einsetzen möchte lässt Pike ihn zusammen mit den Kranken in das Gefängnis stecken. Jaha predigt in Arkadia währenddessen einigen Bewohnern und versucht sie davon zu überzeugen sich ihm anzuschließen. Bei ihnen ist auch Raven die Jaha jedoch nicht glaubt. A.L.I.E. ist bei ihm, kann jedoch von keinem außer Jaha gesehen werden, und erkennt das sie Raven auf ihrer Seite brauchen um den Rest der Menschen zu überzeugen. Octavia kommt in Arkadia an als Lincoln und die anderen Grounder in das Gefängnis gebracht werden. Sie will mit Bellamy sprechen und führt ihn in einen Raum wo Clarke auf ihn wartet. Clarke möchte ihn überzeugen sich von Pike zu lösen da sein Verhalten erst zu einem neuen Krieg führt und der Commander Gerechtigkeit für die 300 getöteten Grounder will. Clarke schafft es allerdings nicht bei Bellamy durchzudringen und wird von Bellamy festgenommen. Raven hat die Nase voll von Menschen die ihr sagen was gut für sie ist und das bekommt auch Jaha ab als er erneut versucht sie davon zu überzeugen ihm zu vertrauen. Bellamy will Clarke wegbringen lassen als Octavia dazu stößt und mit Hilfe von Clarke Bellamy und Clarkes Wache überwältigt. Sie treffen auf ihrer Flucht auf Abigail und Kane die sie erneut durch den geheimen Gang nach draußen schleusen. Murphy und Emori wollen erneut eine Gruppe überfallen, jedoch kommt es anders als geplant. Die Krieger die sie überfallen wollen erkennen Murphy als denjenigen der bereits andere überfallen hat. Einer der Krieger findet in Murphys Sachen den Chip von Jaha und erkennt darauf das "heilige Symbol". Sie nehmen ihn gefangen und Emori bleibt zurück. Lincoln kümmert sich im Gefängnis um die kranken als Nathan mit Medikamenten von Abigail vorbei kommt und sie ihm gibt. Octavia erreicht Clarke das Lager von Lexa. Sie erklärt Lexa das das sie zwei Möglichkeiten hat. Alle Sky People zu töten oder der Welt einen neuen Weg aufzeigen. Lexa ist sich zunächst unsicher stimmt Clarke jedoch schlussendlich zu und stellt sich auf Clarkes Seite. Raven entschließt voller Verzweiflung und Schmerz den Chip zu schlucken den ihr Jaha gegeben hat. Als zuerst nichts passiert bemerkt sie beim Laufen wie der Schmerz schwindet und A.L.I.E. vor ihr erscheint die ihr sagt das es zeit ist wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen. }} Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Ricky Whittle als Lincoln *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes *Richard Harmon als John Murphy Nebendarsteller *Alycia Debnam-Carey als Lexa *Michael Beach als Charles Pike *Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller *Adina Porter als Indra *Luisa D'Oliveira als Emori *Sachin Sahel als Eric Jackson *Brenda Strong als Nia Gäste *Patrick Sparling als Polis Wache *Warren Abbott als Ark Gefängnis Wache *Craig Blair als Lexas Wache * Hedi Rian als Grounder Soundtrack Zitate : Lincoln: "What the hell happened out there?" : Bellamy: "We did what we had to." : Kane: "Wake up. You attacked an army that was here to help us. Murdered innocent people. Is that who you are now? You thought you could live with yourself after Mount Weather. Well, you just started a war that will kill us all." : Bellamy: "You need to wake up. And don't tell me the difference between Azgeda and Trikru. Trikru killed thirty seven of my friends before you even touched the ground. We didn't start anything; they did." : Lincoln: "They?" : Bellamy: "You know what I meant." : Lincoln: "I used to." : Jaha (über den Namenswechsel): "Didn't see that coming." : Lexa: "You can't just walk through the gates, Clarke. You've been living with their enemy. If it were me, I'd kill you on the spot." : Murphy: "Going after Otan is not a good move. It's not a survivor move." : Emori: "Then wait for me. I'll come back." : Murphy: "In this world, when people leave, they don't come back. : Emori: "I did." : Murphy: "Not for me, you didn't. I just so happened to be there." : Bellamy: "You need to be careful, O. If you keep this up, I won't be able to protect you." : Octavia: "Thanks for the warning." : Bellamy: "I'm serious. Look at yourself. It's time to stop playing Grounder before you get yourself hurt." : Octavia: "I'm not playing anything. This is who I am. You're my brother; I shouldn't have to tell you that." : Clarke: "Please tell me that going to war is not what you want." : Bellamy: "We've been at war since we landed. At least Pike understands that." : Clarke: "Pike is the problem. This isn't who you are." : Bellamy: "You're wrong. This is who I've always been. And I let you, and Octavia, and Kane convince me that we could trust these people when they've shown over and over again who they are. And I won't let anyone else die for that mistake." }} Galerie Hakeldama.jpg Hakeldama 1.jpg Hakeldama 2.jpg Hakeldama 3.jpg Hakeldama 4.jpg Hakeldama 5.jpg Hakeldama 6.jpg Hakeldama 7.jpg Hakeldama 8.jpg The_100_Hakeldama_Clarke_Bellamy_Octavia.png Videos The 100 3x05 Extended Promo "Hakeldama" (HD) The 100 3x05 "Hakeldama" Sneak Peek 1 Subtitulado The 100 3x05 "Hakeldama" Sneak Peek 2 Subtitulado Trivia * Auf aramäisch beutetet "Hakeldama" (oder Akeldama) "Feld des Blutes". Das weniger bekannte Englische Wort "Aceldama" bezeichnet einen Ort an dem viel Gewalt oder ein Blutvergießen stattgefunden hat. Dies bezieht sich auf Feld, auf dem die 299 Grounder getötet wurden. * Eliza Taylor improvisierte, das im Skript stehende "Die Grounder" zu "Lexa und Ich" Tode in dieser Folge * Otan wurde von einer Arkadia Wache erschossen. * 299 Mitglieder des Wood Clans wurden von Pike, Bellamy, Hannah Green und weiteren Überlebenden der Farm Station getötet. ** Auch alle verwundeten wurden getötet. ** Indra ist die Einzige die das Massaker überlebte. Sie wurde von Pike am Leben gelassen um eine Nachricht zu überbringen. fr:Hakeldama en:Hakeldama Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Drei